According to recent studies, falls are a leading cause of death among people over the age of 65 years and 10% of the fatal falls for patients over 65 years of age occur in a hospital setting. For the general population, studies estimate that patient falls occur in 1.9 to 3% of all acute care hospitalizations. Of these hospital-based falls, approximately 30% will result in a serious injury with the cost to care for these injuries estimated to reach $54.9 billion per year by 2020. Current technologies that exist to assist in the prevention of falls are limited in their capabilities. These include pressure pads on the bed that trigger an alert when no pressure is detected on the pad, pressure pads on the floor and light beams that create a perimeter with alarms going off upon interruption of the beam. The pressure pads are ineffective as they do not prevent the fall but rather alert after the fact when it is too late. Additionally they are prone to false positive alerts. The light beams are also prone to false alerts when the patient or visitor simply reaches through it or the caregiver breaks the beam while delivering medication, food, drink or conducting a procedure on the patient.